Cálida Excursión
by MasasinMaze
Summary: Nadie pensaría que un simple viaje podría cambiar tanto una relación, solo es una excursión al fin y al cabo, ¿qué tanto puede cambiar en la interacción de dos peliverdes aspirantes a héroes?, pero a veces hay escenarios clave que dan oportunidades a que una amistad pueda ser algo más. La linda y sincera Froppy, el amable y valiente Deku, ¿qué les sucederá en la excursión?.


_**Como un **__**No muerto**__** has vivido, como un **__**Elegido**__** fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como **__**Cazador**__** te adaptaste al ambiente y como un **__**Héroe **__**serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a este One-Shot de BNHA. Bueno, como pueden ver en esta ocasión volvemos con un One-Shot de una de las chicas de la clase A, volviendo a lo clásico, es refrescante al menos para mí, no tengo mucho más que agregar, tenemos a la ranita peliverde como eje central, espero que lo disfruten. Dejando eso de lado comencemos de una vez… Go.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

_**One Shot: Cálida Excursión**_

El paisaje en un borrón cambia constantemente a través de las ventanas del vehículo en movimiento, autos manejando en el sentido contrario y los árboles es casi lo único que es apreciable desde el interior del autobús que ahora cursa su rumbo dentro de una de las muchas vías vehiculares de un área montañosa del precioso Japón.

Dicho vehículo transportaba a 21 adolescentes, a un cansado profesor y por supuesto al chofer, este primero no es relevante, así que mejor nos centramos en los demás pasajeros que son la clase 2-A y su profesor asignado.

**-¡Por favor todos manténganse en sus asientos!-**, les decía Lida a todos sus amigos como representante de la clase para poner orden en el autobús en donde es abundante el ruido de las conversaciones de todos.

**-Tú eres el único que no está en el suyo, Lida-kun-**, comentó Uraraka divertida desde su asiento viendo a su amigo de lentes que con un "Lo siento" y una reverencia se volvió a sentar.

El ambiente podía leerse como animado, Yaoyorozu y Jirou charlaba con Todoroki y Shinso. Bakugou está sentado en la ventana mientras que Kirishima le contaba con emoción lo que haría al llegar a su destino. Mineta, Sero y Kaminari como de costumbre charlan y hacen sus payasadas cerca de Ojiro, Tokoyami, Shoji, Sato, Kota, Toru y Aoyama. Por su parte al final del autobús estaban sentados Lida, Uraraka, Mina, Tsuyu e Izuku, al ser el asiento más amplio podían caber sin problemas.

**-Que emocionante, vamos a esquiar en las montañas-**, decía Mina con una amplia sonrisa entusiasta mirando a sus amigos, sencillamente la emoción podía con ella que ha estado de buen humor todo el viaje desde Yuuei.

Izuku asintió de acuerdo con su amiga. **-Cierto, es bueno que Aizawa-Sensei dijera que iríamos de excursión para descansar un poco de los entrenamientos-**, decía el pecoso resumiendo convenientemente el contexto de la excursión que hacen.

**-Pero tal parece que no está muy entusiasmado-**, comentó Uraraka con una gota en la sien mientras veía a su profesor.

Aizawa está notablemente desmotivado y fatigado sentado al lado del conductor del autobús, nada nuevo bajo el sol, esa es su forma de ser, de elegir preferiría haberse quedado en casa y dormir.

Tsuyu que estaba sentada entre Izuku y Lida miró a sus amigos. **-Gero, será divertido estar con todos-**, opinó la ranita de la clase, causando que Izuku le mirara con curiosidad.

**-¿No tendrás problemas en la nieve, Tsuyu-chan?, quiero decir, ¿no te molesta el frío?-**, le preguntó él a su amiga que por su Quirk era en parte rana si se podía decir así, aún recuerda como en invierno del año pasado ella tenía problemas con el frio que entraba de la entrada de los dormitorios.

**-No es temporada para invernar, así que no me molesta mucho, solo tengo que abrigarme bien, Midoriya-chan-**, respondió Tsuyu tranquilamente mirando al chico de ojos verdes a su lado, el cual sonrió más aliviado.

**-Es bueno oírlo, sería una pena que no pudieras disfrutar de la excursión y divertirte con nosotros-**, comentó Izuku felizmente viendo a la linda Tsuyu que asintió con la cabeza.

**-¡Miren!, desde aquí podemos ver las montañas-**, avisó Ochako emocionada para luego acercar su cabeza a la ventana de su lado y varios de sus amigos siguieron su ejemplo y pudieron ver el lugar donde se quedarían a lo lejos sobre la zona nevada de la montaña.

**-¡Vamos a divertirnos mucho, chicos!-**, exclamó Mina exudando entusiasmo mientras golpeaba el aire con un puño y a varios se les contagió la emoción y la imitaron.

Sin duda lo pasarían en grande cuando llegaran al hospedaje para divertirse sobre la blanca nieve.

* * *

Afuera del acogedor edificio solo había una aterradora ventisca helada, un ambiente hostil y peligroso para cualquier valiente que estuviera afuera, las nubes oscuras cubrían el cielo hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y el viento soplaba con mucha fuerza.

Esto era observado por unos decepcionados y desanimados alumnos de la clase 2-A que ya estaban dentro del lujoso hospedaje donde hay visitantes presentes. Un lindo edificio de 3 plantas hecho de madera de roble, sin embargo con lujos como televisión, chimenea, biblioteca, restaurant y el Lobby está todo amueblado y hay ventanales tamaño pared que dan vista al extremo ambiente frío de la montaña.

**-Esto es una basura-**, fue el comentario de Mina, la cual antes era la más entusiasmada en llegar y divertirse, pero ahora es la más decepcionada de que no pudieran salir por una repentina ventisca.

**-A pesar de que pudimos llegar bien, no esperamos que habría tan mal clima-**, dijo Uraraka suspirando un poco y agachando los hombros derrotada.

Todos cuando llegaron fueron a colocar su equipaje en las dos habitaciones que les fueron asignadas tanto a chicos como a chicas, se cambiaron y una vez listos estaban por salir hasta que se llevaron la mala sorpresa de que no podían.

Kirishima apretaba los puños y levantó la cabeza. **-¡Yo aún puedo salir, un poco de nieve no es problema para un hombre!-**, exclamó desesperadamente el pelirrojo dirigiéndose hacia la salida para tener la diversión que tanto esperó, pero fue retenido por Lida, por Kaminari, Sero y Ojiro.

**-¡Detente Kirishima-kun, es peligroso salir ahora!-**, regañaba Lida a su compañero mientras le sujetaba junto con los demás.

Aizawa como el mayor a cargo se plantó frente a todos sus estudiantes. **-Atención a todos, hasta que el clima se calme, nadie salga del edificio, encuentren otra cosa que hacer, eso es todo-**, le habló el hombre a sus alumnos con calma.

**-Hai-**, respondió la mayoría sin mucho ánimo la verdad, pero no les quedaba otra opción que obedecer.

De esa manera la clase se comenzó a dispersar en distintas direcciones, algunos solo explorarían el edificio en busca de algo con lo que entretenerse mientras que otros se quedarían en el Lobby para ver televisión.

Fueron Izuku, Tsuyu, Uraraka y Lida los que se quedaron de pie detrás de una abatida Mina que seguía viendo desanimada la ventisca de afuera.

Izuku trató de no dejarse afectar mucho y trató de conservar un pensamiento positivo y sonrió. **-Bueno, es una pena que no podamos salir, pero aun así podemos hacer cosas divertidas-**, decía el peliverde con calma viendo a sus amigos que se giraron a verle.

**-¿Cómo qué, Midoriya-chan?-**, le preguntó Tsuyu a Izuku con curiosidad y un dedo en su mentón.

**-Mmm, ¿jugar cartas?-**, respondió Izuku sonriendo algo dudoso luego de haberse quedado pensando un par de segundos.

Entonces Mina cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras exageradamente elevaba las manos al aire. **-¡No quiero que mi excursión termine así!, ¡Dios!, ¡¿por qué me has abandonado?!-**, exclamaba la pelirosa dramáticamente mientras que lagrimillas salían de sus ojos.

**-No exageres Mina-chan, seguro te diviertes un poco, dale una oportunidad-**, le decía Uraraka a su amiga mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro.

Tsuyu asintió con la cabeza. **-Yo también creo que podría ser divertida la idea de Midoriya-chan, Gero-**, opinó la ranita extrañamente animada mirando a Mina que solo se levantó de mala gana.

**-Bien, de todas maneras no tengo otra opción-**, dijo Ashido con un aura deprimente rodeándole.

**-¡Ese es el espíritu!-**, exclamó Lida con movimientos robóticos mientras que Bakugou y Kirishima se acercaban al grupo.

**-¿También vas a jugar, Kacchan?-**, le preguntó Izuku a su rival y amigo de la infancia que tiene las manos en los bolsillos y como de costumbre tiene el ceño fruncido.

**-Cualquier victoria sobre ti es divertida para mí-**, fue la directa respuesta de Katsuki que participaría en cualquier cosa en la cual podría demostrar que es mejor que su estúpido amigo de la infancia.

Kirishima a su lado río y le dio una palmada en la espalda. **-Solo lo dices porque no ganaste el festival deportivo de este año, Bro-**, dijo el pelirrojo confiadamente al rubio cenizo que chasqueó la lengua irritado de que le recordaran eso.

Fue la linda chica rana quien se giró a ver a su pecoso amigo. **-Gero, entonces dinos Midoriya-chan, ¿qué jugamos?-**, le preguntó con una pizca de curiosidad mientras le veía a los ojos.

**-¿Qué les parece si jugamos Poker?-**, respondió felizmente Deku pensando en que se divertirían y su pensamiento no fue erróneo, la verdad Mina se mostró más animada.

**-Ese idea si me gusta, ¡prepárense para perder contra la reina de las apuestas!-**, declaró Mina con una maliciosa sonrisa mientras se coloca las manos en la cintura.

Por su parte Kirishima sonrió desafiante ante la pelirosa y él se arremangó la camisa. **-Ya lo veremos Mina, no sabes contra quien te enfrentas-**, decía Eijirou con su dentuda sonrisa para oponerse a la pelirosa en su victoria.

Ambos despedían un aura muy competitiva, bien podían confundirse con jugadores profesionales que estaban por encontrarse en una épica partida por la victoria.

* * *

Tanto Mina como Kirishima fueron los primeros en perder y salir del juego y ahora se encontraban ambos deprimidos en un rincón de la habitación.

El grupo se movilizó a la habitación de los chicos ya que allí Izuku tenía las cartas que trajo, curiosamente los chicos no tenían camas occidentales como las chicas, sino futones que estaban guardados hasta la noche, por lo cual tendrían espacio suficiente para jugar todos en medio de la habitación y así lo hicieron.

Como fichas utilizaron unas que Yaoyorozu creó por petición del grupo, se permitían apuestas, esto por insistencia de Bakugou y Mina y por último cabe mencionar que se estableció que el ganador recibiría un premio.

Los primeros en salir fueron Kirishima y Mina, luego fue el turno de Lida que no tuvo una buena mano y turnos más adelante le siguió Uraraka quien era fácil de leer y se precipitó perdiendo sus fichas.

Ahora el juego estaba entre Izuku, Tsuyu y Bakugou, los tres con sus cartas entre las manos mientras eran observados por Uraraka y Lida que son los únicos espectadores que no estaban deprimidos por sus derrotas.

**-Ustedes tres de verdad que son sorprendentes-**, comentó Uraraka con ojos de asombro viéndolos a los tres, ella secretamente quería ser tan buena como ellos, de serlo podría ganar buena cantidad de dinero con apuestas.

Izuku sonrió algo nervioso por el halago de su amiga. **-B-Bueno, Tsuyu-chan tiene una buena cara de Poker-**, comentó él volteándose a ver a la chica peliverde a su lado, la cual efectivamente no cambió su usual expresión en toda la partida.

**-Gero, Bakugou-chan siempre tiene la misma cara de enojado-**, dijo Tsuyu tranquilamente viendo de reojo al explosivo rubio que sonreía arrogantemente mientras veía sus cartas.

**-Digan cuanto quieran, pero soy el ganador-**, declaró Bakugou mirando a los dos perdedores para luego mostrar su mano. **-Doble par de nueves-**, dijo Katsuki orgullosamente y sonriendo victorioso.

**-Lo siento Kacchan, doble par de As-**, respondió Izuku amablemente mostrando sus cartas, causando que una frente se hinchara sobre la frente del rubio.

**-Gero-**, croó Asui captando la atención de ambos chicos que se giraron a verla y ella mostró su mano. **-Escalera Real-**, dijo Tsuyu tranquilamente causando sorpresa en los presentes, incluyendo a Mina y Kirishima.

**-¡¿Qué mierda?!-**, reaccionó sorprendido Bakugou con enojo y tirando sus cartas al suelo con frustración.

**-¡Tsuyu-chan es la ganadora!-**, exclamaron Uraraka y Mina emocionadas y felices por la victoria de su amiga que les devolvería el dinero que perdieron apostando.

Izuku miró con una sonrisa a su amiga. **-Felicitaciones Tsuyu-chan, de verdad eres buena-**, dijo amablemente Deku mirándola a la cara.

**-Gracias Midoriya-chan-**, fue la simple respuesta de Tsuyu que aceptó felizmente el cumplido del pecoso pese a que su expresión no lo reflejara bien.

**-¿Qué quieres como premio, Tsuyu-chan?-**, le preguntó Uraraka a su amiga con una sonrisa curiosa.

**-Creo que nada-**, contestó Tsuyu llevándose un dedo al mentón luego de pensar un poco.

**-¡Vamos Tsuyu-chan!, ¡reclama tu premio que te has ganado!-**, le animó Kirishima con una dentuda sonrisa amigable ya que es justo que sea recompensada por haber obtenido la victoria en base a sus propio esfuerzo, ese es el espíritu varonil en el cual él cree.

**-Eso es lo justo, pide algo que podamos darte-**, dijo Lida con una leve sonrisa y de brazos cruzados viendo a su compañera peliverde que justamente ganó.

**-De verdad estoy bien, no quiero nada-**, les dijo Tsuyu a sus amigos para que no insistieran más, honestamente ella no quería nada, además no le sabía bien pedirles algo cuando lo único que hizo fue ganar un juego de cartas.

Mina estuvo pensativa por unos momentos hasta que una idea le llegó. **-¡Ya sé!-**, dijo ella levantando un dedo para luego acercarse a Uraraka y susurrarle en el oído su idea, a lo cual la castaña estuvo escuchando atentamente para al final asentir de acuerdo con la pelirosa.

Entonces fue la castaña quien se dirigió a los varones. **-Chicos, por favor vengan con nosotras a buscar a los demás, quizás también quieran jugar-**, dijo Uraraka alegremente con una sonrisa.

**-Que fastidio, vayan ustedes, yo aún quiero ganarle a Deku-**, rechistó Bakugou sin interés mientras que se sentada de nuevo en el suelo dándole la espalda a ellas dos.

La expresión de Mina se volvió sombría mientras sonreía de forma tétrica. **-Ba-ku-gou-kun-**, dijo Ashido pausadamente cerrando los ojos mientras sonreía, causando que un escalofrío recorra la columna vertebral de Katsuki, pero sobretodo de Kirishima que sujetó de un brazo a su amigo.

**-V-Ven Bro, Mina da miedo cuando se pone así-**, le dijo el varonil pelirrojo con miedo a Bakugou que dio algo de resistencia, pero cedió ante la insistencia de su amigo, pues secretamente tenia quizás un poco de miedo de Mina, pero es mejor para su imagen el acceder de mala gana por insistencia de Kirishima.

Izuku que hasta el momento estaba sentado al lado de Tsuyu, dejó sus cartas en el suelo y se puso de pie, pero observó que Uraraka negaba con la cabeza.

**-Tu no, Deku-kun-**, le dijo la castaña a su pecoso amigo con una sonrisa, esencialmente es prioridad que él se quedara en este lugar.

**-¿Por qué?-**, preguntó Izuku sinceramente confundido mientras observaba como tanto Lida, Kirishima y Katsuki se acercaban con Mina y Uraraka a la salida para ir a buscar a los demás.

**-Mejor quédate con Tsuyu-chan y barajeen las cartas para cuando volvamos-**, le decía Uraraka al peliverde con amabilidad y él ensanchó los ojos ligeramente.

**(¿L-Los dos solos?)**, pensó Izuku tensándose un poco y ruborizándose tenuemente mientras que miraba de reojo a Tsuyu, la cual seguía sentada en Seiza con la misma expresión calmada. **-D-De acuerdo-**, aceptó el chico ligeramente avergonzado para felicidad de Mina y Uraraka.

**-¡Ya volvemos!-**, exclamaron ambas chicas con grandes sonrisas para luego guiñarles los ojos a Tsuyu, la cual se estremeció disimuladamente al saber lo que ellas buscaban al dejarla sola con Izuku.

Las dos chicas y los tres chicos salieron de la habitación dejando a Izuku y a Tsuyu en un silencio algo incómodo.

Izuku fue el que más se percató de esto y se fue a sentar nuevamente al lado de Tsuyu para ambos comenzar a recoger las cartas en silencio. La verdad es difícil romper el hielo ya que los dos honestamente no son de los que tienen muchos temas de los cuales hablar.

**-E-Es bueno que no haga tanto frío aquí adentro, ¿Verdad, Tsuyu-chan?-**, dijo Izuku sonriendo nerviosamente en busca de comenzar una conversación para aligerar el ambiente.

**-Cierto, Midoriya-chan-**, fue la sencilla respuesta de Tsuyu que terminó por arruinar el intento del peliverde que reanudó lo que hacía.

Sin embargo no podía rendirse fácilmente, así que reunió valor para volver a hablar luego de algunos segundos. **-Emm… ¿t-todavía no has pensado en algo que quieras como premio?-**, preguntó Izuku sonriendo algo nervioso mientras miraba a su amiga.

**-No-**, respondió Tsuyu tranquilamente mientras seguía recogiendo las cartas.

**-Está bien-**, dijo Izuku agachando la cabeza con una sonrisa mientras que sus mejillas se coloraban. **(¡Esto es incómodo!, no he hablado a solas con Tsuyu-chan en mucho tiempo, ¡es difícil encontrar algo de qué hablar con ella!)**, pensaba incomodo el chico mientras sudaba un poco.

Tenía que encontrar un tema de conversación, el que sea con tal de aligerar el ambiente, uno que pueda hacer que Tsuyu dijera más de dos frases al menos. De otra forma él se pondría aún más nervioso, no comprendía por qué lo dejaron solo con Tsuyu, aún es difícil para él estar a solas con una linda chica de la cual es más que consciente.

**(Sus grandes ojos, su largo cabello, sus labios, sus mejillas, su figura, sus piernas… ¡¿e-en qué rayos estoy pensando?!, c-contrólate Izuku, no la veas mucho, eso te delata, no sudes, no tiembles, busca un tema para hablar y para que no te quedes viéndola como un tonto)**, pensaba alterado el sonrojado chico peliverde que ponía su mente a trabajar en busca de algo de qué hablar con su amiga.

**-Midoriya-chan-**, llamó Tsuyu al chico por su nombre, despertándolo bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

**-¿¡Sí!?-**, preguntó alarmado el peliverde girándose a verla de inmediato mientras que nervioso y sudando hacía un saludo militar que solo lo avergonzó más, causando que el sonrojo en su rostro empeorara.

**-¿Tú crees que el clima mejore?-**, preguntó tranquilamente la chica rana del curso mientras que terminaba de recoger las cartas y se quedó viendo a la cara a Izuku, el cual comenzó a tranquilizarse por la pregunta.

El chico se calmó y respondió con calma. **-Es difícil decirlo ahora, pero me gusta creer que pronto se calmará y podemos salir a divertirnos-**, dijo amablemente el chico esperando que el clima mejorara para que todos pudieran divertirse.

Tsuyu estuvo unos segundos viéndole y luego agachó ligeramente la cabeza. **-Tampoco me molesta estar aquí adentro contigo y los demás, Gero-**, dijo Asui mirando su regazo mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban tenuemente.

Esta vez fue Izuku quien observó en silencio a su amiga por unos segundos y luego mostró una sonrisa que captó la atención de Froppy, la cual ensanchó un poco los ojos mientras que su sonrojo se volvía más notable.

**-Me alegro Tsuyu-chan, es bueno que te diviertas-**, expresó Izuku con gentileza y felicidad esas palabras mientras cerraba los ojos, estando honestamente satisfecho de que ella disfrute al menos un poco de su juego.

_**Ba-Dump**_

_**Ba-Dump**_

Los sonidos de su propio corazón eran oídos Tsuyu, la cual sintió que su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba un poco y los colores le subían al rostro, a lo cual ella se sintió algo avergonzada y agachó la cabeza para evitar ver la poderosa sonrisa de Izuku que ignoraba el efecto que tuvo en ella.

**-¡Ya llegamos a jugar!-**, fue el grito general de Mineta, Kaminari, Toru, Mina y otros más amigos que entraron por la puerta preparados para unirse al juego de Poker.

Entonces cierta parte del salón comenzaron a entrar a la habitación, Todoroki, Shinso y Lida se acercaron a Izuku que comenzó a hablar con ellos mientras que Uraraka se acercó al lado de Tsuyu para hablarle discretamente mientras todo el mundo se acomodaba.

**-¿Disfrutaste de tu premio, Tsuyu-chan?-**, le preguntó Uraraka a su amiga con una sonrisa de complicidad, refiriéndose claramente al tiempo a solas con Izuku.

Tsuyu estaba aun ligeramente colorada, pero asintió con la cabeza en silencio mientras miraba su regazo.

Estuvo nerviosa desde que los dejaron solos, trató de pensar en algo de qué hablar pero no se le ocurría nada, sin embargo aun así se sintió feliz de haber podido intercambiar unas pocas palabras con el pecoso peliverde.

Si ese es su premio, entonces lo disfrutó.

* * *

Varias horas pasaron, el clima no mejoró y al final llegó la noche, la mayoría de los visitantes de la posada se fueron a sus habitaciones, de modo que el Lobby casi en su mayoría estaba ocupado por la clase 2-A, de los cuales cierta parte estaban sentados en un sofá frente al televisor viendo un programa de criminología que está muy intenso, otros de la clase estaban en sus habitaciones o en la biblioteca leyendo.

Izuku en cambio se encontraba alejado del grupo, estaba en sentado sobre un sillón que estaba cerca de la cálida chimenea de ladrillos de piedra. Él ya había tomado un baño y ahora se encontraba vistiendo ropa cómoda con la cual se iría a dormir, parecía estar muy enfocado pensando en algo viendo el fuego mientras levantaba una pesa de 50kg con mucha facilidad.

**-Hola Midoriya-chan-**, la voz de Tsuyu captó la atención del chico que se volteó a ver como ella se acercaba a su lado.

**-Hola Tsuyu-chan-**, dijo Izuku devolviendo el saludo con una sonrisa natural al ver a su amiga de cabello verde y grandes ojos.

**-¿Por qué sigues entrenando?-**, preguntó Tsuyu ligeramente intrigada mientras inclinaba la cabeza ligeramente a un lado.

**-Oh, lo siento si es extraño, cogí la costumbre de levantar pesas cuando estuviera sentado pensando-**, respondió Izuku sonriendo algo apenado mientras se rascaba una mejilla con su mano libre.

**-¿En qué piensas, Midoriya-chan?, Gero-**, preguntó la chica rana con calma viendo al chico, le ha estado observando desde hace unos minutos y le parece que algo le está molestando.

**(De verdad ella es perceptiva)**, pensó Izuku sorprendido internamente, pues ella no se equivocó.

Estaba pensando en la seria amenaza en la que se volvió Shigaraki Tomura y en toda la influencia que tiene ahora en los villanos que lo siguen. Se ha enfrentado a él ya varias veces, ha frustrado sus planes la mayoría de ocasiones, pero sin embargo eso sigue sin ser suficiente.

Debía vencerlo en una batalla para que no siguiera destruyendo, sin que nadie los interrumpa, sin que ninguno de los dos se retire… debía tener una pelea definitiva contra él.

De esa manera todos sus seguidores se quedarían sin líder y sería fácil para los héroes y la policía arrestarlos, de esa manera ya no ocasionarían más daño, ya no lastimarían a las personas que él aprecia y desea proteger.

El momento en que la batalla final llegue no está lejos, por eso debía disfrutar estos momentos de descanso con sus amigos, para fortalecer los lazos que los unen y para atesorar los recuerdos que haga con ellos.

**-En nada importante-**, fue la respuesta de un tranquilo Izuku que no quiso que su amiga dejara de pasársela bien solo por las preocupaciones de él, además ella es la menos indicada a la cual decirle sus pensamientos, pues la afectarían especialmente.

Tsuyu estuvo unos segundos en silencio viéndole y luego se acercó al sillón que también está cerca de la chimenea.

**-Voy a sentarme, ¿no te molesta?-**, le dijo la linda chica a su amigo de pecosas mejillas que se ruborizó un poco.

**-S-Siéntete libre-**, dijo Izuku sonriendo algo nervioso de que ella decidiera estar con él.

Asui se sentó en el cómodo sillón y se quedó viendo con calma el fuego de la chimenea. Izuku también volvió a mirar el fuego mientras que continuaba haciendo continuas repeticiones en el levantamiento de la pesada pesa en su mano.

El silencio entre ellos dos no es incómodo, esto en parte se debía a las voces de fondo de sus compañeros que estaban inmersos viendo la serie de televisión.

Tsuyu juntó sus manos sobre su regazo mientras bajaba un poco la mirada. **-También estoy preocupada por El Frente de Liberación Paranormal, son muy peligrosos y en cualquier momento pueden atacar, honestamente estoy algo asustada-**, decía la peliverde diciendo lo que piensa mientras que aprieta un poco sus manos.

**-Tsuyu-chan-**, decía Izuku mirando a su amiga con un poco de preocupación mientras deja de levantar la pesa.

Entendía que ella se sintiera así, después de todo ella fue secuestrada por Dabi, Trumpet, Skeptic y Mr Compress hace un mes en medio de su residencia con Ryukyu. Fue de improviso pero ella por proteger a varios rehenes y hacer que escapen fue que llamó la atención de los villanos que decidieron capturarla.

Estuvo prisionera dos días, pero eso fue suficiente para que tanto la policía como los héroes pudieran localizarla y atacar el escondite de esos cuatro villanos, al final Izuku fue quien a través del peligro logró llegar hasta ella para rescatarla de su jaula y sacarla de allí mientras derrotaba a los villanos en su camino.

Aun con esa difícil experiencia en sus recuerdos, la linda chica rana levantó su rostro y se giró a ver a Izuku con una sonrisa. **-Pero creo que estaremos bien, es un presentimiento que tengo, se supone que el bien siempre vence al mal, ¿Verdad?-**, dijo Tsuyu mostrando una linda expresión en su rostro, provocando que Deku ensanchara ligeramente los ojos.

Luego de un par de segundos, él se giró a ver de nuevo la flama que arde en la chimenea. **-El bien siempre vence al mal, ¿eh?-**, decía Izuku con una leve sonrisa mirando el puño en su mano libre mientras pensaba en el One For All y en que ahora maneja 4 Quirks de sus predecesores. Él levantó su mirada y se devolvió la mirada a su amiga. **-Tienes razón, los héroes van a ganar al final-**, dijo Deku mostrando una renovada confianza y seguridad en sus palabras mientras sonreía.

**-Midoriya-chan, estoy segura de que vas a hacer algo increíble, Gero-**, opinó Tsuyu segura de que el chico que la salvó aquella vez la volvería a dejar sin palabras, ese es el tipo de héroe que es, uno sorprendente.

**-Voy a esforzarme y voy a dar lo mejor de mí-**, dijo Izuku con unos ojos determinados y una sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

Agradecía que su amiga fuera tan perceptiva, quizás ella no lo sabía, pero le acaba de dar más motivación para volverse más fuerte y en un futuro ser el símbolo de la paz.

Tsuyu sonrió ligeramente a causa de las palabras de él. **-Ya lo creo, yo también voy a esforzarme-**, dijo Froppy también decidida a dar lo mejor de sí, para ser más fuerte y para ser mejor heroína, tenía que seguir esforzándose.

Al ya no afectarle tanto sus preocupaciones, el peliverde comenzó a sentir sueño y bostezó. **-Creo que me adelantaré e iré a dormir, gracias por hablar conmigo Tsuyu-chan, buenas noches-**, dijo Izuku con una feliz sonrisa mirando a Tsuyu para luego ponerse de pie.

**-Buenas noches, Gero-**, respondió Tsuyu mirando amablemente a su pecoso amigo que le sonrió por última vez para luego irse al pasillo donde se perdió de la vista de ella.

Al estar sola, Asui volvió su mirada hacia el cálido y llamante fuego que ardía consumiendo la madera.

Se llevó las manos al pecho donde apretó el suéter que lleva puesto, sus mejillas se coloraron mientras recordaba perfectamente aquel día en el cual fue salvada, como él la sostuvo entre sus brazos, como emanaba seguridad y esperanza, el calor de sus manos y como la protegió de todo lo que la amenazaba.

Él de nuevo fue su héroe y los latidos de su corazón se lo recordaban muy bien.

* * *

Ya es la mañana del día siguiente, por suerte para la clase A el cielo estaba despejado y la blanca nieve les esperaba afuera del edificio, un paisaje precioso en comparación a la ventisca hostil del día anterior.

**-¡Finalmente!-**, exclamaron gran parte de los jóvenes a travesando las puertas de la salida con ropas acorde que los abrigaban del frío.

Lentes de Snowbording, guantes, botas, algunos tenían esquís mientras que otros tenían Snowboards, sea como fuera, todos estaban completamente preparados para el día en la nieve y por supuesto entusiasmo no faltó.

**-¡Compitamos a ver quién es el último en bajar la montaña!-**, exclamó Kirishima sonriendo emocionado mirando a sus amigos mientras que sostenía su tabla de Snowboard.

**-¡Van a comer mierda!-**, exclamó Katsuki con una sonrisa desafiante mientras que corría pasando de lado a Kirishima y de un salto se subía a su tabla para comenzar a deslizarse sobre la nieve en descenso.

Kirishima sonrió considerando esto como un reto, entonces se subió a su tabla roja y comenzó a perseguir a Katsuki en la bajada.

**-¡Espérenme!-**, les dijo Mina con una gran sonrisa a los chicos mientras que ella también se subía en su tabla rosa para iniciar su carrera en la cual ganaba el primero que llegara abajo.

Fue de esa manera que toda la clase se comenzó a dispersar para disfrutar en la montaña nevada, algunos pocos decidieron ir a la tienda de regalos que está en el edificio de al lado mientras que los demás se empeñaron en directamente deslizarse por la nieve.

**-Parece que todos se están divirtiendo-**, comentó Izuku con una sonrisa viendo a sus amigos dispersos por la amplia zona, luego se volteó a ver a su lado a Todoroki que se colocaba sus lentes contra la nieve. **-¿Sabes esquiar, Todoroki-kun?-**, le preguntó felizmente el pecoso a su amigo pelimixto que tenía un equipo de esquí.

**-Solo un poco-**, respondió Todoroki tranquilamente para luego doblar las rodillas impulsándose hacia adelante para comenzar a descender por la montaña.

Entonces Shoto mientras descendía comenzaba a desplazarse de forma natural y fluida y hasta tomó una elevación para hacer un salto y en el aire hizo una postura genial para luego aterrizar fácilmente y seguir su curso.

**(¡Parece un profesional!)**, pensó Izuku sorprendido por la habilidad de su amigo, el cual también sorprendió a otros visitantes que aplaudieron su talento.

Luego el usuario del One For All se giró a ver detrás de él, donde observó a Tsuyu temblando un poco mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

**-¿Tsuyu-chan?-**, preguntó Izuku algo preocupado por ella mientras se acercaba unos pasos. **-¿Estás bien?-**, le preguntó suavemente ya que a pesar de estar abrigada podía ver sus mejillas coloradas.

**-S-Solo tengo un poco de frío, Gero-**, respondió Tsuyu manteniendo su expresión calmada mientras tiritaba de frío, la verdad debió haberse traído calentadores para colocárselos debajo de la ropa.

**-¿Segura que no quieres volver a dentro?-**, le preguntó Deku aun preocupado por ella que estaría más cómoda en el acogedor interior del edificio que afuera.

Pero Froppy negó con la cabeza y puso una mirada determinada. **-Y-Yo voy a esquiar-**, dijo Tsuyu frunciendo el ceño con adorable convicción mientras apretaba sus puños al frente.

**(Que linda)**, pensó Izuku viendo a su amiga peliverde, luego se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de pensar. **-B-Bien, pero si necesitar entrar solo dilo, no te avergüences-**, le dijo él con una sonrisa algo nerviosa a Asui que asintió con la cabeza.

Entonces Izuku se volteó y estaba por también ponerse a esquiar y unirse a Lida, Shinso y Uraraka, pero escuchó un sonido detrás de él y se giró para observar a Tsuyu, la cual se encontraba sentada torpemente en la nieve, lo cual le dio entender a Izuku que se acaba de caer.

**-Umm, ¿Tsuyu-chan?-**, decía Izuku rascándose ligeramente una mejilla mientras veía a su amiga. **-¿De casualidad no sabes andar sobre esquís?-**, le preguntó lo más amable posible para que no se tome mal la pregunta.

Tsuyu que estaba sentada en el suelo, tenía el rostro ligeramente colorado, pero esta vez no por el frío, sino por vergüenza.

Agachó la cabeza y desvió la mirada. **-En realidad no-**, respondió ella honestamente, sorprendiendo ligeramente a Izuku.

**-¿Por eso querías salir?, ¿para aprender?-**, le siguió preguntando Izuku curiosidad mientras la veía en el suelo.

Ella asintió aun sin verle a la cara.

Es vergonzoso que sin saber a esquiar en lo absoluto haya dicho que lo haría, además se cayó sobre su trasero en presencia de Izuku.

Pero una mano al frente suyo llamó su atención y ella levantó la mirada solo para ver que Izuku estaba inclinado hacia ella ofreciéndole la mano mientras sonreía alegremente.

**-Entonces por favor déjame enseñarte, Tsuyu-chan-**, dijo el amable chico con una acogedora expresión mientras la veía directamente a los ojos.

Asui ensanchó los ojos.

_**Ba-Dump**_

_**Ba-Dump **_

De nuevo su corazón se agitó y escuchaba el golpe de sus latidos.

Los colores le subieron al rostro y ahora más que antes evitó mirarlo a él a la cara, pero a pesar de su vergüenza y nervios, ella sujetó la mano que Izuku le ofrecía para levantarse.

**-G-Gracias, Midoriya-chan-**, respondió Tsuyu aceptando el generoso ofrecimiento de su amigo.

Izuku la ayudó a levantarse sin problemas mientras le sonreía con amabilidad. **-No es necesario que me agradezcas-**, dijo Deku feliz de ayudar a su amiga a aprender a esquiar dentro del tiempo que tenían.

* * *

Unas cuantas horas transcurrieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, toda la clase se ha estado divirtiendo en la zona nevada, algunos decidieron entrar a calentarse en el edificio mientras que otros decidieron seguir disfrutando del buen clima del exterior para entretenerse.

Concretamente nos encontramos con Izuku y Tsuyu, los dos peliverdes se encontraban subiendo por la silla transportadora luego de haber bajado la montaña varias veces.

Izuku se giró a ver a la chica a su lado con una sonrisa. **-Lo estás haciendo mejor, Tsuyu-chan-**, elogió el chico con alegría ya que si bien le fue difícil a ella al principio, poco a poco parecía ir cogiéndole el truco.

**-Es gracias a ti, Midoriya-chan-**, respondió Tsuyu serenamente viendo al pecoso peliverde que está sentado a su lado mientras suben la montaña.

Luego ambos se fijaron en que a dos sillas más delante de ellos se encontraban Kirishima y Ashido, ambos sentados muy juntos, en realidad estaban pegados el uno del otro, siendo Mina la que tenía apoyada su cabeza del hombro del varonil pelirrojo.

Esto tomó un poco por sorpresa a Izuku que se sonrojó ligeramente. **-Parece que Ashido-san y Kirishima-kun se llevan bien-**, dijo el chico sonriendo algo nervioso mientras veía a Tsuyu, la cual inclinó la cabeza ligeramente a un lado.

**-¿No lo sabias, Midoriya-chan?, ellos son pareja-**, entonces Asui soltó ese detallito que sin duda fue una sorpresa para Deku que amplió los ojos.

**(¡¿P-Pareja?!)**, pensó impactado el chico mientras que le costaba procesar la idea de su amigo y amiga en una relación, sencillamente no lo había pensado nunca. **-¿Desde cuándo?-**, preguntó Izuku con curiosidad viendo a la peliverde.

**-¿Recuerdas el viaje a la playa de hace tres meses?-**, preguntó Tsuyu tranquilamente viéndolo a él, el cual asintió en respuesta. **-Pues fue allí donde se hicieron novios, Mina-chan nos lo dijo a nosotras-**, explicó la ranita con calma mientras recordaba los chillidos de emoción de su amiga pelirosa aquella noche de chicas.

**-Qué extraño que Kirishima-kun no nos haya dicho nada-**, opinó Izuku algo extrañado de que su honesto y alegre amigo no les haya contado algo así, ¡es algo fantástico!, desearía haberle felicitado apenas se hicieron novios.

**-Quizás le de vergüenza-**, comentó Tsuyu con un dedo en su mentón.

**-¿Kirishima-kun avergonzándose?-**, se preguntó Izuku tratando de hacerse a la idea mientras que de nuevo fijaba su mirada en Kirishima que seguía juntito a Mina en la silla transportadora. **-Bueno, creo que puedo entenderlo, a mí también me avergonzaría decirle a los chicos que tengo novia-**, decía el peliverde sonriendo levemente comprendiendo al pelirrojo.

Estas palabras captaron especialmente la atención de Tsuyu que mostró un destello de interés en sus ojos. **-¿Tienes novia, Midoriya-chan?-**, le preguntó Froppy a su amigo.

**-¿Eh?, no, para nada, no es como si alguien se pudiera interesar en mí-**, respondió Izuku sonriendo despreocupadamente mientras hacia un gesto con la mano de "_Es imposible_", el chico ignoraba que sus palabras trajeron mucho alivio sobre la ranita. **-Además no me molesta, siempre ha sido así, no hay razón para que me afecte eso-**, seguía hablando Deku con calma mientras miraba a su amiga.

Asui se sonrojó ligeramente al encontrarse sus ojos con los de Izuku. **-Gero, yo opino que seguro muchas chicas estarían interesadas en ti, Midoriya-chan-**, decía ella con honestidad al saber de quién se trata, pues él no es otro que el estudiante más fuerte de Yuuei.

Izuku sonrió un poco sintiéndose halagado. **-Gracias, pero no es necesario que trates de animarme, Tsuyu-chan-**, dijo el chico con calma viéndola a ella que puede pensar que a él le afectaba no tener novia.

Tsuyu bajó la mirada hacia su regazo mientras que sus mejillas se ruborizaban. **-Hablo en serio, t-tienes muchas cosas buenas Midoriya-chan, eres amable, inteligente, valiente, d-de verdad eres un gran partido-**, decía la chica rana con algo de nervios en su voz.

Izuku fijó su mirada al frente y levantó su mirada al cielo. **-¿Qué chica se fijaría en alguien como yo?-**, preguntó Izuku sonriendo divertido ya que claramente se subestimaba así mismo y la mera idea de que alguien se interesara en él le parecía improbable.

Después el chico de ojos verdes se volteó a ver a su amiga que se quedó callada, entonces él se llevó la sorpresa de verla muy sonrojada y desviando la mirada en otra dirección mientras que cubre tímidamente su boca con su abrigo.

**-Y-Yo-**, respondió Tsuyu a la pregunta con sinceridad.

Los ojos de Izuku se abrieron como platos gradualmente y su rostro fue adquirieron nuevas tonalidades de rojo.

**-¿¡Q-Q-Queeeeee!?-**, exclamó Izuku perplejo, impactado y muy nervioso sin saber cómo tomarse esa repentina respuesta mientras que se sobresaltaba.

Pero este arrebato de sorpresa fue lo que provocó que se cayera de la silla transportadora y cayera 3 metros hasta llegar al suelo.

**-¡Estúpido Deku!, ¡por tu culpa me caí!-**, fue la voz de un enojado Katsuki lo que alivió a Tsuyu que observó abajo y verificó que Izuku cayó sobre la nieve y el rubio tropezó con él.

**-¡Estoy bien!-**, gritó Izuku acostado en la nieve mirando arriba en la silla a Tsuyu mientras levantaba un pulgar en alto para que ella no se preocupara por él.

Ella no puede evitar reír un poco ante esto mientras se aleja en la silla transportadora sin quitar la mirada de él.

**-También eres divertido-**, dijo Tsuyu con una linda sonrisa y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

* * *

Inevitablemente llegó la noche y ahora los pocos alumnos que estaban afuera comenzaron a entrar en el edificio para refugiarse del frío debido a que la temperatura descendió aún más por la falta de luz solar.

Uraraka y Shinso entraron por delante de Midoriya a la posada, pero el pecoso peliverde se detuvo en la entrada y se volteó a ver a Tsuyu que estaba detrás de él viendo la nieve.

**-¿No vienes, Tsuyu-chan?-**, le preguntó Izuku a su amiga con curiosidad al verla quieta por varios segundos.

**-Voy a practicar solo un poco más, dentro de unos minutos entro-**, respondió Tsuyu tranquilamente mientras le daba la espalda a Izuku, el cual no tiene un buen presentimiento con respecto a lo que ella dice.

**-¿Segura?, está haciendo mucho frío ahora, deberías venir-**, insistió el chico intentando convencerla de entrar de una vez al cálido interior de la posada, ya Asui ha estado demasiado tiempo afuera, no es sano que se siguiera exponiendo al frío, menos aun considerando lo sensible que ella es por su Quirk, Izuku está preocupado por ella.

La ranita se giró a verle por encima del hombro y le sonrió ligeramente. **-Gero, solo un poco más y entro, Midoriya-chan-**, respondió Tsuyu con intención de calmarlo para que no se preocupara por ella.

Izuku aun así no estaba convencido, no importa cuanto lo pensara, no podía estar tranquilo con el hecho de que ella seguiría practicando siendo ya de noche y no había nadie más en los alrededores.

Pero antes de que Deku pudiera seguir insistiendo, llegó Kirishima desde el interior para agarrarlo desde los hombros y comenzar a jalarlo.

**-¡Vamos Midoriya!, ¡te voy a derrotar esta vez en Poker!-**, decía Eijirou sonriendo animado mientras jalaba a Izuku al interior del edificio, pero el peliverde que se dejaba llevar no podía quitarse la preocupación por Tsuyu mientras la veía caminar alejándose de la entrada.

* * *

15 minutos transcurrieron, minutos en los cuales se llevó a cabo una de las partidas más tensas de Poker, al terminar el juego, los participantes salieron de la habitación y ya se encontraban llegando al Lobby de la posada.

**-Fue una partida algo larga-**, comentaba Uraraka con una sonrisa y las manos detrás de la espalda.

**-¡Finalmente gané, coño!-**, rugió Katsuki con una sonrisa en su rostro para anunciar su victoria sobre Deku a los extras que se perdieron la partida al quedarse en el Lobby.

**-Lenguaje Bakugou, esta se supone que es una historia para todo público-**, regañó Lida diligentemente de brazos cruzados y con seriedad.

Izuku que llegaba al Lobby detrás de sus amigos estaba mirando el lugar detenidamente en busca de ese largo cabello verde, esos grandes ojos y esa linda expresión.

Quería ver a Tsuyu.

La preocupación por ella nunca desapareció, más bien lo estuvo distrayendo a lo largo de la partida de Poker, no sería raro decir que el motivo por el cual perdió es por eso.

Es por ese razón que lo que más esperaba él es a perder para poder verificar que Tsuyu se encontraba bien, pero lastimosamente sin darse cuenta había logrado llegar hasta la ronda final, sin embargo ahora que es libre podría verificar con sus propios ojos que su preocupación era tonta y que su amiga por supuesto estaría bien.

Pero… él no la ve en ninguna parte del lugar.

**-¿Alguien ha visto a Tsuyu-chan?-**, le preguntó Izuku a sus amigos que decidieron quedarse en el Lobby a ver televisión o simplemente descansar.

Todoroki que estuvo sentado en un sillón leyendo un libro, despegó su atención de su lectura para ver directamente a Izuku. **-He estado aquí leyendo y no he visto a Asui entrar-**, respondió Shoto tranquilamente.

La preocupación de Izuku se disparó mientras que se volteaba a ver con horror el exterior a través de las ventanas.

Ashido soltó un silbido de asombro. **-El clima está de pesadilla-**, comentó Mina al lado de Kirishima que asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo.

Uraraka se volteó a ver a Izuku a su lado y se sorprendió al ver su rostro de pánico y preocupación, por supuesto sabe que esto es por Tsuyu, pero lo mejor que puede hacer es tranquilizarlo.

**-S-Seguro entro y Todoroki-kun no se dio cuenta-**, le dijo Ochako a su amigo peliverde con una sonrisa nerviosa tratando de calmarlo lo mejor posible, seguro su amiga estaría en la habitación de las chicas o en la biblioteca.

Pero los instintos de Izuku fueron más certeros que las palabras de la castaña.

Él presentía que su amiga estaba en problemas, es igual a aquella vez en USJ o cuando la rescató del Frente de Liberación Paranormal, podía sentir que Tsuyu corría peligro.

Izuku puso una expresión seria y firme al momento de correr hacia el pasillo con One For All captando la atención de todos que segundos después lo vieron regresar con su abrigo verde puesto, con botas para la nieve y sosteniendo una linterna.

**-¿Midoriya?-**, preguntó Kaminari frente al televisor intrigado viendo al peliverde que parecía estar muy serio por algún motivo, los demás de la clase también enfocaron su atención en el integrante más fuerte de los Tres Grandes.

El pecoso caminó a paso firme hasta la salida de la posada y abrió las puertas de par en par, causando que el intenso frío se hiciera paso en el interior y los copos de nieve entraran por el viento.

Izuku se giró a ver por encima del hombro a sus compañeros. **-¡Vayan rápido por Aizawa-Sensei y pidan una búsqueda por la montaña!-**, les pidió con seriedad a todos que entendieron por su tono que el asunto debe ser grave.

Kirishima se acercó unos pasos al peliverde para colocarle la mano en un hombro. **-¿Te vas a buscarla tú solo?, amigo, déjanos acompañarte-**, le dijo el pelirrojo a su amigo con una sonrisa mientras se señala a sí mismo con un pulgar.

Izuku asintió confiando en ellos y luego volteó la mirada al frente donde le esperaba la ventisca de nieve.

**-Entonces me voy adelantando-**, dijo el héroe Deku para luego sin ninguna duda empezar a hacerse paso en el exterior mientras alumbraba con la linterna.

No dudó, no sentía miedo por su propia seguridad, no estaba asustado por el hostil clima que lo rodeaba, Izuku con mirada firme y con el corazón a mil estaba decidido en encontrar a su querida amiga cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

Caminó y caminó a través de la tormenta de nieve, el viento frío chocando contra su rostro le dificultaba la visión, cada paso le costaba más por la gran cantidad de nieve de por medio y no sabía en qué dirección ir para encontrar a Tsuyu, ya ni siquiera podía ver la posada detrás de él para tomarla como punto de referencia.

Para colmo no puede saltar con One For All para buscar desde el aire por dos motivos, el primero porque en el aire tampoco podría ver correctamente a causa de la ventisca, segundo porque de hacerlo podría causar un descenso de nieve por la fuerza que podría sepultar a Tsuyu en caso de que ella estuviera debajo, ese es un riesgo que él no tomaría.

**-¡Tsuyu-chan!-**, gritó Izuku con fuerza mirando en varias direcciones mientras ilumina con la linterna. **-¡Tsuyu-chan, si me escuchas contéstame!-**, gritaba él con mucha preocupación esperando poder obtener una respuesta de ella, pero no la obtuvo.

Aun así esto no importó y siguió buscando, caminó y caminó, gritó y gritó, no importa que a cada paso esté más perdido en la tormenta, no importa que estuviera tentando a su suerte al salir a una ventisca sin el equipamiento adecuado, no importa que sus pulmones empiecen a dolerle por la falta de oxígeno.

Lo que importa es encontrarla a ella.

Duda de si está tomando el camino correcto para encontrarla, siente miedo al pensar en el estado en que ella se encuentra, se siente asustado de pensar en que quizás cuando la encuentre ya sea tarde.

Izuku quiere encontrarla, quiere verla a salvo y quiere protegerla.

Es entonces cuando con su linterna logró vislumbrar una silueta a unos metros de él, esto fue suficiente para hacerlo correr bajando por la montaña hasta poder ver con claridad a su amiga rana.

**-¡Tsuyu-chan!-**, exclamó Izuku sonriendo con profunda alegría mientras que su corazón se inunda de alivio.

Tsuyu se encontraba abrazándose mientras tiembla fuertemente. **-¿M-Midoriya-kun?-**, preguntó Asui intrigada de si es de verdad su héroe o era solo su imaginación haciéndole ver lo que en realidad quería ver.

Izuku no perdió otro segundo en correr hasta ella y sujetarla de los brazos con una gran sonrisa. **-¡Tsuyu-chan!, ¡gracias a dios estás bien!-**, decía él lleno de agradecimiento y dicha mientras la ve a la cara.

**-E-Estaba por ir al edificio, pero el clima se volvió muy intenso para mí-**, decía Tsuyu temblando de frío recordando lo que sucedió.

Estuvo practicando y logró exitosamente bajar de la posada hasta la siguiente estación de más abajo, pero de la nada la ventisca apareció, la temperatura descendió mucho, el viento y la bruma congelada le dificultaron ver y respirar, trató de ir a la silla transportadora para subir pero sin darse cuenta ya se había perdido, además sus piernas se congelaron a tal punto que le era imposible dar un solo paso.

Ella todo lo que ha podido hacer es luchar contra el frío al tratar de mantener su calor corporal abrazándose a sí misma.

Izuku entró en cuenta de que ella no paraba de temblar y se le miró con una acogedora expresión. **-Muy bien, entonces súbete en mi espalda y vamos allí de un salto-**, le dijo Deku con amabilidad a Froppy, pues ahora que la encontró no le importa causar un descenso de nieve.

Sin embargo ella perdió la fuerza en las piernas.

**-¡Tsuyu-chan!-**, exclamó Izuku preocupado sosteniéndola y notando que ella tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad. **-No vas a aguantar con este clima, necesitas calor-**, decía él con seriedad para cargarla de forma nupcial mientras comenzaba a correr con ella en sus brazos.

Tsuyu combatía por mantenerse despierta, pero su consciencia cada vez estaba más ida, apenas pudo abrir sus parpados durante unos segundos.

**-Midoriya…chan-**, fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar los ojos y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos es un techo desconocido, un techo descuidado de madera, ella sentía su cabeza dar vueltas pero aun con eso logró mantener la compostura para estudiar su entorno.

Estaba acostada en el suelo de alguna clase de cabaña pequeña, hace frío pero no al nivel de afuera, al menos este lugar le resguardaba en cierta medida del clima, además ella notó que estaba cubierta por una sábana blanca

Ella sintiéndose en mejor condición que antes, se comienza a levantar.

**-Tsuyu-chan-**, la voz de Izuku atrapó su atención y ella fijó su mirada en una de las paredes del lugar, en ella se encuentra el pecoso chico que sonreía gentilmente. **-Que bien que despiertas, me estaba preocupando-**, decía él internamente feliz de haber sido capaz de encontrarla a tiempo.

Froppy estuvo por preguntar qué fue lo que sucedió, pero todo salto a su mente en unos segundos, provocándole una ligera jaqueca, ella estuvo demasiado en la tormenta y se desmayó en brazos de él, pero tiene tenía claro lo que pasó.

Él la salvo de nuevo.

**-¿Dónde… estamos?-**, le preguntó Tsuyu con intriga al peliverde sentado y con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

**-En una choza que encontré, llevarte al edificio con esta tormenta hubiera tomado mucho tiempo, por lo cual decidí calentarte aquí hasta que nos encuentren-**, respondió Izuku feliz sin borrar su sonrisa, no puede evitarlo, está demasiado satisfecho con el hecho de verla fuera de peligro. **-Además honestamente estoy algo perdido-**, agregó él mientras se rasca una mejilla algo apenado.

La chica rana recompuso su cuerpo para quedarse sentada con la sabana cubriendo sus piernas. **-¿Puedes llamar ayuda?-**, le preguntó Asui a Deku que negó con la cabeza.

**-La ventisca impide que me llegue señal-**, contestó el chico con calma, ha estado las últimas tres horas esperando que sus amigos le llamen al teléfono o los encuentren, pero al parecer eso tomaría más tiempo del que quería. **-Por cierto, ponte esto-**, decía Izuku con una sonrisa mientras le extendía una prenda de ropa a la chica rana que ensanchó los ojos al recibirla.

**-Tu chaqueta-**, decía Tsuyu sorprendida mientras veía la chaqueta verde de su amigo, luego se volteó a verlo con preocupación.

**-Necesitas mantenerte caliente, póntela y arrópate con la sabana, así estarás bien-**, decía el joven héroe con una amable sonrisa dedicada a la chica que se sonrojó ligeramente.

**-¿Qué pasará contigo?, Gero-**, preguntó Tsuyu sintiéndose preocupada por él que ahora solo tenía puesto en su torso una camiseta negra, él va a sentir mucho más el frío que ella.

**-¿Yo?, estoy bien, no tengo frío, no te preocupes por mí-**, decía é despreocupadamente para tranquilizarla mientras le seguía sonriendo incitándola a ponerse la chaqueta y abrigarse bien.

Tsuyu estuvo unos segundos en silencio, sabía que él seguiría insistiendo en que ella se abrigara, quería reclamarle que también él debía preocuparse por sí mismo, pero sabía que sus palabras no le llegarían totalmente.

Bueno, al menos parece que él aguanta bien el frío ya que no se le ve afectado.

Ella cede ante la petición de él y se coloca la cálida chaqueta verde, se sonroja inevitablemente al oler la esencia de él sobre la prenda, pero trata de ignorarla porque de otro modo haría alguna locura.

Froppy en silencio gatea hasta estar en la pared junto a Deku y también se sienta apoyando su espalda de la pared. Ella toma la sábana blanca y se cubre con ella para tratar de resguardarse mejor del frío del exterior que atraviesa la madera de la choza, de verdad en estas ocasiones odiaba ser más sensible al frío por su Quirk.

De ese modo se formó un silencio entre los dos jóvenes peliverdes, una abrazaba sus piernas con sus mejillas ligeramente coloradas mientras que el otro se encontraba sonriendo levemente mirando al techo del lugar que estaba ligeramente oscuro.

**-Gracias-**, dijo Tsuyu captando la atención de Izuku.

**-¿Por qué?-**, preguntó el chico inclinando la cabeza ligeramente a un lado.

Ella seguía sin levantar la mirada. **-Por salvarme, si tú no hubieras llegado entonces yo…-**, decía Tsuyu mientras abrazaba sus piernas con un poco más de fuerza.

De verdad tuvo miedo, estar sola en medio de la ventisca, sentir que sus extremidades se congelaban y comenzaban a quemarle, era horrible, de verdad creyó que iba morir.

Pero no sucedió, fue salvada por mismo héroe por tercera vez.

Ella como aspirante a héroe ha estado en varias situaciones riesgosas, situaciones donde su vida corría peligro, sin embargo hay dos sucesos importantes que ella recuerda con más fuerza.

El primero fue en USJ en su primer año, cuando la Liga de Villanos atacó, fue gracias a que Izuku golpeó el agua donde estaban los villanos que ella pudo escapar con él y Mineta.

La segunda ocasión es cuando un villano del Frente de Liberación Paranormal casi la mata ya que su valor como rehén se volvió nulo al ser invadidos por los héroes, ella cerró los ojos con miedo esperando lo peor, pero él atravesó la pared con una patada que la salvó del villano, la liberó de sus cadenas con gentileza, la cargó como una princesa y con una sonrisa decía _"Ahora estás a salvo, Tsuyu-chan"_ mientras que derrotaba a villanos en su camino con facilidad.

Él ya es su héroe desde hace tiempo y de nuevo se lo ha demostrado.

Meterse en una tormenta de nieve para buscarla, cargarla en brazos hasta una choza, arroparla con una sábana, ofrecerle su chaqueta y mostrar una sonrisa de alivio tan sincera.

¿Cómo ella no iba a considerarlo su héroe luego de todo eso?

Izuku observaba en silencio a su amiga que se quedó callada durante un par de minutos.

**-¿Por qué te quedaste afuera, Tsuyu-chan?-**, el peliverde dejó salir la pregunta que ha tenido desde que salió de la posada en su búsqueda.

**-Gero, necesitaba aprender a esquiar-**, contestó Tsuyu mientras que sus mejillas se coloraban ligeramente.

**-¿Por qué tanta prisa?, hoy mejoraste mucho, mañana hubiéramos continuado-**, decía Izuku sin poder entender el motivo tras su decisión.

Ella se sonrojó un poco más mientras que tímidamente ocultaba su rostro entre sus rodillas. **-Es que… quería aprender pronto para mañana no ser una molestia para ti-**, decía ella sintiendo un poco de vergüenza.

Deku alzó una ceja con intriga. **-¿Una molestia?, ¿de dónde sacas eso?-**, preguntaba él confundido por las palabras de su amiga.

**-… Hoy estuviste todo el tiempo conmigo para enseñarme, no te divertiste con los demás por mi culpa, por eso no quería molestarte más-**, decía Tsuyu ligeramente decaída y sintiéndose culpable por aquello… lo peor es que disfrutó mucho tenerlo a él para sí sola, eso solo le hacía sentirse peor consigo misma.

Fue muy egoísta.

Izuku notó el estado de ánimo de su amiga y voltea la mirada al frente. **-Sabes Tsuyu-chan, me divertí mucho contigo, no fue para nada una molestia para mí, honestamente disfrute enseñándote-**, decía el con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos.

Esto llamó la atención de Tsuyu que se giró a verle, es entonces que ella notó algo que la hizo ensanchar los ojos.

Izuku está temblando.

Entonces todo fue claro para ella.

"_¿Yo?, estoy bien, no tengo frío"_

Él mintió para que ella se abrigara, a pesar de que él necesitaba la chaqueta se la dio a ella sin dudarlo.

Este acto tan noble y lindo fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

_**Ba-Dump**_

_**Ba-Dump**_

El rostro de Tsuyu se volvió totalmente rojo, tal era su vergüenza y nervios que estaba sacando humo de su cabeza.

El frío que antes sentía ya no es un problema para nada, todo fue derretido por la amabilidad de Izuku que tocó directamente su corazón, el cual no ha dejado de latir como loco.

La chica rana volvió a mirar sus rodillas con vergüenza, tardó unos segundos en tomar valor y entonces abrió la sabana en dirección a Izuku, el cual se giró a verle con curiosidad preguntándole con la mirada qué es lo que hace.

Ella le miraba de reojo con linda timidez. **-A-Acércate para que también te calientes-**, decía la peliverde con el rostro rojo mientras que su mirada vacilaba, no tenía la resistencia suficiente para verle a él directamente a la cara.

Izuku se sonrojó sorprendido por su ofrecimiento. **-Y-Ya te dije que no tengo frío, Tsuyu-chan-**, decía el chico sonriendo algo nervioso mientras sacudía sus manos un poco.

Entonces la linda chica lo miró directamente a los ojos. **-P-Por favor-**, decía Tsuyu avergonzada y con sus mejillas ruborizadas

Deku sintió una flecha atravesar su corazón al ver la expresión de ella, sus grandes ojos humedecidos, sus pálidas mejillas tintadas de carmín, sus suaves labios ligeramente entreabiertos mientras soltaba aire caliente que era visible por el frío.

**(Muy hermosa)**, pensó Izuku cautivado por su bella amiga.

¿Siempre fue tan preciosa?

El pecoso joven se sonrojo avergonzado de sus pensamientos. **-¿D-De verdad está bien?-**, preguntó él agachando la cabeza nervioso, a lo cual recibió un asentimiento de una igualmente nerviosa Tsuyu.

Izuku se acercó tímidamente a Tsuyu hasta quedar a medio metro de ella, eso es todo lo que se atrevía acercarse. Entonces él se llevó la sorpresa de que Tsuyu también se acercara tímidamente para acortar la distancia que los separa.

Los hombros de ambos entraron en contacto y ambos se estremecieron al sentir el calor del otro, pero una vez juntos ambos pudieron cubrirse con la sábana blanca.

El silencio se hizo en la choza, los dos tenían los rostros rojos como tomates mientras miraban en direcciones opuestas sin valor para verse el uno al otro al estar DEMASIADO cerca.

Ya el frío no era un problema para ellos dos en lo absoluto, eso se volvió insignificante en el momento en que ambos pudieron sentir la calidez del otro y los nervios provocaron que sus corazones bombearan más sangre de lo normal.

Izuku hasta estaba sudando de lo nervioso que estaba. **(¡E-Estoy demasiado cerca!, Tsuyu-chan fue amable al querer compartir la sabana, ¡pero esto es demasiado para mí!, a-aun soy un chico y esto es peligroso, ¿acaso ella no se da cuenta de eso?)**, pensaba alarmado el peliverde sintiendo sus mejillas arder por los nervios.

**-Midoriya-chan-**, la voz de Tsuyu captó su atención y él giró la cabeza para verla.

Pero antes de que lo hiciera completamente, sintió algo suave y cálido tocar su mejilla por un segundo dejándolo estupefacto en el acto, luego se giró a ver a Tsuyu que apartó la mirada al instante, pero sus orejas estaban completamente rojas.

**-Gracias por ser mi héroe-**, dijo Tsuyu sin mirar a Izuku, el cual seguía perplejo con una mano en la mejilla donde fue besado.

Es al paso de unos segundos cuando sus nervios aumentaron y el rojo de su rojo evolucionó a uno mucho más intenso que nunca. Apartó la mirada sudando nervioso mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho que retumbaba por el golpear de sus alocados latidos.

**(¿Q-Qué se supone que haga ahora?, ¿por qué no puedo tranquilizarme?)**, se preguntaba él más avergonzado de lo que alguna vez estuvo.

Luego el chico giró la cabeza lenta y nerviosamente para ver de reojo a Tsuyu, la cual seguía mirando en la dirección opuesta.

**(¿La debo besar?, ¡no!, e-eso es demasiado impulsivo, a ella no le gustará, a-además solo somos amigos, sería extraño que yo la bese… ¿pero qué opinaría ella si lo hiciera?, ¿me rechazaría o me aceptaría?, en primer lugar, ¿qué siento por Tsuyu-chan?, mi corazón se siente cálido cuando estoy con ella, es fácil hablarle y es buena escuchando, aunque es difícil saber que está pensando, creo que es linda, muy, muy linda… demasiado linda)**, pensaba Deku teniendo un lío en su dudosa mente que no sabía cómo lidiar con la situación.

Es entonces antes de que pueda seguir dudando sobre lo que hará, siente el peso de la cabeza de su amiga sobre su hombro, lo cual lo hace estremecer y se voltea nerviosamente para mirarla de reojo, llevándose otra sorpresa.

Está… dormida.

Se durmió sonriendo.

_**Ba-Dump **_

_**Ba-Dump**_

Dos fuertes latidos de su corazón resonaron por todo su cuerpo como el sonido de una campana, como la luz destellando en la oscuridad.

Sus ojos se ampliaron al ver la bella y adorable expresión de ella durmiendo en su hombro, se veía tan fina, tan delicada, tan hermosa, tan pacifica, tan feliz.

Esta escena conmovió profundamente el corazón de Izuku, el chico no pudo evitar sonreír gentilmente mientras la veía descansar.

**-Creo que ya tengo la respuesta-**, dijo Deku con felicidad en su voz mientras que se aseguraba de arroparla bien gentilmente sin despertarla.

De esa manera ambos estuvieron dentro de esa choza descuidada.

Puede que afuera hiciera mucho frío, uno tan intenso que puede congelar tus extremidades, pero…

Estando juntos ambos solo sentían calidez.

* * *

Los parpados le pesaban, se sentía somnolienta, también algo cansada e incómoda mientras que lograba abrir un poco sus ojos.

La luz la cegó durante unos segundos, su visión se tuvo que acostumbrar al brillo para poder darse cuenta del lugar en donde estaba.

En la habitación de chicas en la posada.

Tsuyu se comenzó a recomponer en la cómoda cama en donde estaba durmiendo hace unos momentos, se sentía algo confundida, ¿no se quedó con Izuku en la choza?, ¿entonces cómo es que llegó aquí?, ¿acaso habrá sido todo un sueño?.

**-Tsuyu-chan, que bien que despiertas-**, una voz conocida captó la atención de la peliverde que dejó de perderse en sus pensamientos para voltear su mirada a un lado.

**-Uraraka-chan-**, decía Tsuyu el nombre de su amiga castaña que está sentada en el borde de su cama mientras sonreía amablemente.

**-Nos preocupaste a todos, te estuvimos buscando a ti y a Deku-kun por horas-**, decía Ochako viendo con alegría a su amiga peliverde que finalmente había despertado, quizás por culpa de la luz del sol que entra y le daba directamente a ella que le tocó la cama junto a la ventana.

Tsuyu se tomó unos segundos para despertarse más y pensar cuidadosamente su pregunta. **-¿Qué… pasó?-**, preguntó la chica rana con curiosidad viendo a su amiga.

**-Cuando la tormenta se calmó en la madrugada, entre la nieve vimos a Deku-kun cargándote arropada con una sábana y te trajimos aquí para calentarte-**, decía Uraraka sonriendo con calma mientras recordaba lo sucedido, también está el detalle en que ella y las demás cambiaron a Tsuyu con ropa más ligera para que durmiera cómodamente.

Tsuyu se sonrojó al solo imaginarse así misma siendo cargada como una princesa por Izuku frente a todos sus compañeros, es una extraña mezcla entre felicidad y vergüenza.

**-Por cierto, Aizawa-Sensei no parece molesto contigo ya que el clima fue inoportuno, pero con Deku-kun si fue algo severo por haberse adelantado tan impulsivamente-**, comentó la castaña sonriendo divertida viendo a su amiga que seguramente estaría pensando en el peliverde.

**-Midoriya-kun… ¿Dónde está él?-**, le preguntó Asui a su amiga con notable interés, lo cual no sorprendió a Uraraka, la cual sonrió comprensivamente sabiendo que su amiga estaría preocupada por el chico que le gusta.

**-Él cogió un resfriado, ahorita debe estar descansando en la habitación de los chicos-**, respondió Uraraka con calma sorprendiendo un poco a Tsuyu, la cual mostró culpa en su rostro, pero Ochako le colocó una mano en el hombro captando su atención. **-Tú ve con él, yo iré con los demás afuera y les diré que ya estás mejor-**, le dijo la castaña a su amiga con una amable sonrisa.

Asui asintió con la cabeza mientras que se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro. **-Gracias Uraraka-chan, Gero-**, dijo Tsuyu feliz de que su amiga fuera una de las que sabía de sus sentimientos por el peliverde.

**-Para qué son las amigas-**, respondió Uraraka alegremente.

* * *

Tsuyu luego de cambiarse de ropa salió de la habitación, cruzó el pasillo y fue discretamente al cuarto de los chicos cerrando la puerta al entrar.

Ella estaba vestida con una falda corta, unas medias hasta los muslos, unos tenis, un cómodo suéter verde y un gorro de lana.

Al entrar a la habitación, no le fue difícil a Tsuyu ver a Izuku, pues él está acostado dentro del único futon que estaba en acomodado en el suelo en todo el centro del lugar.

**-Midoriya-chan-**, dijo Tsuyu suavemente viéndolo a él que tenía las mejillas rojas por la fiebre, se veía débil y estaba sudando un poco.

El chico se percató de la presencia de ella y no pudo evitar sonreír. **-Oh, hola Tsuyu-chan, buenos días, me alegra que estés bien-**, decía él alegremente al verla despierta y al parecer sana, es le quitaba un gran peso de encima a él que esperaba que ella no se resfriara también.

La chica peliverde agachó la mirada para terminar mirando al suelo. **-¿No estás molesto conmigo?-**, preguntó Asui sintiéndose responsable de que él se haya enfermado a causa de que fue a salvarla.

**-¿Por qué lo estaría?, estoy feliz de que no te haya pasado nada-**, decía el heroico chico completamente feliz y para nada arrepentido de haber hecho lo que hizo.

**-Pero por mi culpa no estás afuera divirtiéndote con los demás-**, decía Tsuyu decaída sin todavía quitarse ese mal sabor de boca al haberle causado tantos problemas a él.

Pero él para nada estaba afectado por eso, su radiante expresión lo decía por él. **-Eso no es importante, volvería a buscarte de nuevo sin pensarlo dos veces, no me arrepiento, además este es solo un resfriado, no es nada grave-**, decía Deku sonriendo para tranquilizarla. **-Tú en cambio deberías ir afuera a seguir practicando y divertirte, dijiste que querías aprender a esquiar pronto, ¿verdad?-**, dijo él viéndola a ella con amabilidad.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras que sus ojos no se veían. **-No tiene caso si tú no estás allí, Gero-**, dijo Tsuyu para sorpresa de Izuku que se mostró intrigado.

**-¿Por qué?-**, preguntó el pecoso chico con curiosidad.

Entonces observó cómo su amiga se acercaba lentamente a él, al llegar a su lado ella se sentó y colocó sus manos sobre su falda.

**-Quería aprender rápido para esquiar junto a ti sin retrasarte-**, decía Tsuyu afligida mientras que apretaba sus manos sobre su falda, acción que no pasó inadvertida por Izuku que sacó una mano de su futon para colocarla sobre las manos de Asui.

El joven héroe la miró a los ojos con gentileza. **-Entonces vengamos en otra ocasión y definitivamente te enseñaré hasta que lo hagas muy bien, ¿de acuerdo?-**, dijo alegremente el chico mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Tsuyu sonrió un poco mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, de verdad que no podía contra él, sencillamente es único.

Ella se mostró decidida. **-Me voy a quedar contigo, es mi culpa que te resfriarás asi que te voy a cuidar, Gero-**, dijo ella mirándolo a él mientras que envolvía su mano con las suyas, causando que el chico se sonrojara pero no por la fiebre exactamente.

**-E-Eso no es necesario, Tsuyu-chan-**, contestó Izuku sonriendo algo nervioso.

Las suaves manos de ella presionaron la de Izuku con un poco más de fuerza.

**-Insisto-**, dijo Tsuyu determinada mirando a los ojos a Izuku, el cual parecía ligeramente asombrado.

**(No sabía que Tsuyu-chan seria terca)**, pensó Izuku contemplando la actitud de su amiga que demostró claramente que no se echaría hacia atrás.

Es sorprendente las nuevas expresiones que ha visto de Tsuyu en sus interacciones, avergonzada, decidida, feliz, triste, nerviosa, todas esas facetas de ella las ha visto desde que comenzó la excursión cuando antes solo era neutral con él.

No es lo mismo que cuando están con los demás y ella se muestra expresiva, sino que se siente más íntimo cuando solo están ellos dos y ella se abre un poco a él, como si él fuera alguien privilegiado con la oportunidad de conocer todas esas facetas de ella.

Al menos él se siente privilegiado.

Podría pensar en ¿por qué en todo el tiempo en que se conocen es ahora que puede conocerla mejor?, pero quizás sea cuestión de las circunstancias, todo el tiempo estaban con sus amigos, estudiando, entrenando, peleando contra villanos, muy difícilmente se daba la ocasión en que ambos pudieran intercambiar palabras a solas sin ninguna de esas cosas en mente.

Pero ahora lo único que andaba por la cabeza de Izuku es el objetivo de conocerla más, pues sentía desde su corazón que eso es lo que de verdad quiere.

Ver las expresiones que puede hacer, saber lo que le gusta y no le gusta, sentir tanto sus logros como sus derrotas, mantenerla segura, estar a su lado y por supuesto apoyarla siempre que ella lo necesite.

Por eso si ella quiere cuidar de él, entonces no había razón para negarse más, después de todo no puede mentirse a sí mismo, quería aprovechar esta oportunidad para ser más cercano a ella, en este momento se permitiría ser un poco egoísta.

Izuku le sonrió suavemente a chica que aceleraba su corazón. **-Bien, estoy a tu cuidado, Tsuyu-chan-**, aceptó el pecoso peliverde para felicidad de Tsuyu que lo reflejó en su rostro.

**-Por favor descansa todo lo que puedas, nos vamos en la tarde, así que aún hay tiempo para que te recuperes y salgas afuera-**, decía Froppy sonriendo gentilmente mientras frotaba sus pulgares sobre el dorso de la mano de Izuku donde está una cicatriz.

**-Entonces eso haré, con permiso-**, obedeció Deku felizmente para luego cerrar sus ojos y dejarse dominar por el cansancio y la fatiga.

Lo único que lo mantuvo despierto hasta el momento fueron las ganas de saber si Tsuyu estaba sana, ahora él podía finalmente descansar dichoso de poder sentir las cálidas manos de su amiga sobre la suya.

Y así, con una sonrisa en su rostro, Izuku cayó dormido en cuestión de un par de minutos.

Tsuyu lo observaba tranquilamente mientras seguía sosteniendo la mano de él sobre su regazo. Ella no tardó en verificar que él efectivamente estaba durmiendo y al tener vía libre comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con delicadeza.

Asui esbozó una sonrisa llena de afecto y calidez mientras veía dormir al pecoso peliverde de rizos sorprendentemente suaves.

Le resultaba divertido el hecho de que verlo dormir fuese una cosa tan cautivante para ella y acariciar su cabello fuera suficiente para que su corazón se acelerara un poco.

Ella de verdad se había enamorado de su héroe.

Tsuyu agachó su cabeza para acercarse al rostro del dormido Izuku.

**-Otra cosa buena de ti Midoriya-chan, es que tienes un gran corazón-**, decía ella en voz baja mirando el pacifico rostro del chico que robó su corazón, entonces ella no pudo evitar sonreír felizmente. **-Me enamoré de alguien muy especial-**, fueron las palabras de la linda peliverde manteniéndose a esa distancia del rostro de él.

Entonces vio sus labios entreabiertos y algo dentro de ella le gritaba el hacerlos suyos.

Le avergonzaba un poco ese pensamiento, pero sentía que su corazón anhelaba tanto eso que ella se volvería loca, ese beso en la mejilla de ayer le dejó con la curiosidad de saber cómo de bien se sentiría en su boca.

Ella se sonrojó mientras acortaba un poco la distancia que la separa de su objetivo.

Quizás estaba mal lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no tenía el consentimiento de él y ambos no dejaban de ser solo amigos por el momento, debería detenerse, pero… ¿de verdad importa?, un adelanto no hace daño.

Esta sería el castigo del amable y lindo héroe por haberla enamorado.

En esa habitación solo estaban dos peliverdes mientras la luz del sol entraba por la ventana y eran visibles unos copos de nieve descendiendo.

La habitación estaba inundada en un acogedor y cálido silencio, además de una privacidad absoluta.

En el futon descansa un chico de gran corazón, sobre él está una chica que fue conquistada por ese gran corazón e ignora tres cosas en ese momento:

Primero: Que ese también es el primer beso de Izuku.

Segundo: Que su propia historia juntos apenas está empezando.

Tercero: Que Izuku se despertó cuando ella comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

_***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. ¡Vaya!, me siento extraño al subir un One-Shot luego de mucho tiempo, no sé si habré perdido el toque, claro si es que tuve un toque desde un principio, bueno, ya ustedes se encargarán de decirme que tal estuvo la historia de la ranita de la clase A, que no se diga que la dejé por fuera.

También tengo historias para Mina, Toru, Hatsume, Melissa, Camie y etc, pero esas llegarán cuando mi maldita inspiración decida colaborar o hacer de las suyas al hacerme escribir en la madrugada, lo que suceda primero.

Espero que les haya gustado y si es así comenten en los Reviews qué les ha parecido. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


End file.
